A Broken Promise
by macgirlpro
Summary: 'We both looked up when we heard the familiar sound of a portal forming on the far wall. The Glass House living room appeared like a painted mural and my boyfriend, Shane Collins, stepped into the lab. His expression was blank, and it was then I realized just how close I was sitting to Myrnin, and how bad it must have looked' Claire breaks a promise, Shane breaks a heart. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Claire, are you almost done in there?"

I heard Myrnin call from outside his small, seemingly unused bedroom. I chose to ignore his question. He had to know I would be nowhere close to finished. When he'd asked me to go through some of his old possessions, I'd somehow forgotten that my boss was a centuries old vampire whom has accumulated his far share of junk over the years.

"Claire, it is extremely impolite to ignore someone when they are trying to speak to you. Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" Myrnin spoke in a rushed tone, but now stood leaning against his doorframe looking as insane, yet somehow beautiful, as ever.

I gave him a frustrated look and continued to sort through one of the many dusty, old boxes containing momentums of Myrnin's life. He must have taken my hint, because when I looked up seconds later he'd disappeared without a sound.

I'd spent the majority of what I had thought was going to be a relaxing Sunday on the uncomfortable floorboards next to Myrnin's bed. When I stepped out of the house this morning the sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky and the usual scorching Texas heat was dimed with a light breeze. I'd expected Myrnin to be off in his own world without requiring my assistance, but instead he was in full swing. He'd even ditched his favourite, fanged bunny slippers for a pair of runners I'd brought for him last week in attempt to bring him into the twenty-first century.

After dusting off some old books written in languages I can only assumed died out way before my time and throwing out numerous shreds of blank paper, I was relieved it see that I actually was almost done. I lifted off the dirty sheet covering the last box and started to pick through the countless knick-knacks. I wasn't surprised to find another assortment of snow globes; Myrnin seemed to have one from every country in the world. But what did surprise me was an old, wooden, facedown photo frame. Myrnin didn't keep photos; except for the one of Ada, locked away in his top draw.

The picture inside the frame was black and white, and blurry, and I could only just make out a joyful looking Myrnin standing next to a tall, grey-headed man in glasses and a suit.

I rose from my position on the floor and stumbled out of the bedroom on stiff legs. Myrnin was sitting on his velvet, red armchair with his legs crossed and head in a book.

"What is it that you want, Claire?" He asked without looking up.

"I found this, in your things", I wondered over to his side and showed him the photo. A small smile spread across his face as he stared at the image I still could barely make out.

"Ahh, yes. That, young Claire, is a youthful George Washington". Myrnin's smile grew when he looked up at my shocked expression.

"You knew the firth president of the United States?" I questioned as I sat on the armrest next to Myrnin, but a part of me really wasn't surprised.

"I did indeed. In fact, I was quite friendly with all the Founding Fathers. This photograph was taken right after George himself offered me to join their little group, which I gratefully declined of course. How would historians today explain why one of the first political leaders of our country never aged a day?" Myrnin was no longer smiling at the photo, but at me. I smiled back, but the look in his eyes was one I had been seeing far to often lately, one that frightened me more then his look of bloodlust or insanity. It was a look of love, and compassion…. For me.

We both looked up when we heard the familiar sound of a portal forming on the far wall. The Glass House living room appeared like a painted mural and my boyfriend, Shane Collins, stepped into the lab. His expression was blank, and it was then I realized just how close I was sitting to Myrnin, and how bad it must have looked.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" I jumped up from where I was sitting with my vampire boss and rushed over to my anti-vamp-possibly-stake-carrying boyfriend and took his hand in mine as a simple show of affection.

"You've been gone all day, I came to check on you." Shane's tone was emotionless, but his expression was hard. He stared over my shoulder at Myrnin with resentment in his eyes.

"Well, you're right on time because I just finished. Myrnin was just telling about how he was buds with the Founding Fathers, cool right?" I tried to sound chipper to lighten the mood, but my voice came out strained and way too enthusiastic. I risked a glance at Myrnin, who was staring back at Shane with the same cold eyes, the exact opposite to the look I'd seen on his face moments ago.

I grabbed my bag from the bench closest to the portal and pulled on Shane's hand to drag him into the living room, while shouting a quick goodbye to Myrnin. Once safe inside a Myrnin-less home, I dropped my bag and turned to Shane, who was already staring at me.

"What?" I asked, trying desperately to sound casual and avoid the awkward conversation I knew was ahead. Shane stared at me a few moments more, studying my face for signs of guilt or regret.

"We need to talk." Was all he said, before making his way towards the stairs. I followed like a lost puppy, silently praying this would all be ok. I know Shane has never approved of me working with Myrnin, but so far his accepted it as a necessary responsibility. I had a feeling that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached Shane's open bedroom door, I was out of breath and slightly sweaty from struggling to keep up as he took the stairs two at a time. I took a seat next to Shane on his unmade bed that smelt of men's cologne and cheap air freshener. His posture was tense, and I knew what was coming, but both of us remained silent. I was too afraid that if I spoke, his anger would explode and result in something we would both regret.

After a few deep breaths and the relaxation of his shoulder muscles, Shane finally began to speak.

"I don't want you seeing Myrnin anymore", He spoke Myrnin's name with such disgust he usually saved for Monica Morrell. I knew something like this was coming, but I was still lost for how to respond. When I didn't reply, he turned his head towards me, and I noticed that the anger was subsiding from his eyes, but being replaced with hurt and fear.

I hated seeing that look, and all I wanted to do was jump on his lap and promise to do anything he wished as long as it made him happy. But I couldn't. Myrnin was my boss, and working with him has taught me things no one else in the world may ever know. Without this job, I wouldn't be the scientist I am, and I couldn't give up the opportunity to expand my knowledge even more. And although I didn't want to admit it, I'd miss seeing Myrnin's crazy face everyday.

Then another part of me realized that I shouldn't give Shane want he wants. He should trust me regardless what he thinks he see's between Myrnin and I. And I shouldn't have to let go of something I love to please my jealous boyfriend.

"No", I tried to keep my tone even, but I could feel my irritation growing as I thought about how selfish Shane was being.

"No?" Shane sounded honestly surprised, as if he really couldn't believe I was disobeying him, which annoyed me further.

"No!" I stood up and walked out, slamming Shane's door on my way. I couldn't believe he could just sit there and act like it's ok to order me around, like I should be attending to his beck and call, he's supposed to be my boyfriend, not my father. As I reached my room at the end of the hall I heard Shane's door swing open. With the best poker face I could gather, I turned around to face him.

"What do you mean, no?" Shane shouted. I was unsure if Michael or Eve was home, but if they were they would now be completely aware of our presence. Shane's voice echoed throughout the hall, seeming to bounce off the walls and slap me in the face.

"No, I will not stop seeing Myrnin! He is my boss, Shane; working with him is my job. And I will not give that up just to mend your little ego problems!" I howled back. I didn't usually yell like this, especially not at Shane, but it hurt to know he had such little trust in me.

"Claire, I'm serious. You are not to see him again. I don't want to even hear you say his name. Anything Myrnin related can fuck right off. I'm done sharing my girlfriend with a bloody vampire that is clearly in love with you!" I chose to ignore his last sentence, although the words did register in the back part of my mind. Myrnin wasn't in love with me. He was just lonely, and even though the look in his eyes would sometimes suggest more, I knew that what Myrnin felt for me was nothing compared to what I felt for Shane.

But at this moment, my love for him was clouded with vivid rage.

"No Shane, how about you fuck right off!" My voice was high pitched and strong, and I think Shane finally realized just how infuriated I was, which seemed to only make him madder. His face was turning pink as he took a step towards me. His familiar scent invaded my senses as he closed the gap between us, and I almost gave in. Almost.

"It's him, Claire, or me", He voice still had an edge of frustration to it, but it was now low, deep and quite. "And if you choose him, I'll know it's not only for the job. I'll know you're nothing more then a disgusting, fang banger."

His words cut through me, and tears started to fall down my cheeks. Shane had never spoken to me like that before, and I was so shocked and hurt that my recent confidence faded completely. I pushed him away as far as I could and reached for the handle to my bedroom door. Before I could step inside, Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. His expression held no evidence of guilt for what he had said, and my anger quickly returned.

"What are you going to do, Shane? Hit me? Go ahead. It's what you're good for, right? Hurting people?" I spat at him. And just as his did mine minutes ago, my words cut him deep. He dropped my hand and stepped back, the cold expression fading from his face. His eyes glassed over, but I didn't care. I may not have truly meant what I said, but I knew my words would effect him just as his had me.

"Do you really think I'd do that, Claire? That I'd hurt you?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

"That's exactly what you're doing now, Shane", I said, in the same hushed tone. The tears began to fall again, but this time, Shane was there to wipe them away.

Then he kissed me so softly his lips barely grazed mine, and all my anger, frustration and hurt faded away. It was amazing how one of Shane's kisses could affect me. I pressed my lips firmer to his, and the kiss was so simple and sweet it caused a round of butterflies to rise in my stomach. Shane's thumb brushed the last of the tears from my cheek, and I ran my fingers through his soft, messy hair, smoothing it out. With one last, quick peck, he removed his lips from mine.

"I love you, Claire. You know that. And you know what it would do to me if I lost you", I did know. Shane had lost so many people he'd loved, he'd been hurt so often that he would refused to let people in, but was also afraid of being alone. Shane didn't deserve that. He deserved to be surrounded by people that love and care about him, just as I did.

"I know", I said, my voice repeating what I knew he could already see in my eyes.

"Then please, promise me you wont see Myrnin again. I see the way he looks at you, and it scares me. I just want you to be mine, Claire, and I don't think he'll ever accept that. So promise me you'll stay away, please?" His eyes were pleading with me to agree, and I was still on a high from our kiss that without thinking I said:

"I promise".


	3. Chapter 3

Are promises solely made to be broken?

Honestly, can anyone ever truly make a promise without some possibility of breaking it? How are we to know for certain if the promises we've made will continue to stay promises in the future?

When I'd promised Shane that I'd stay away from Myrnin, had I already intended to break his trust?...

I'd forgotten to switch off my alarm, waking me for an early start in the lab. I stretched out my legs and began to slip out of bed before I felt the warm figure beside me move. Shane's arms entangled me, dragging me from the edge of the bed and pulling my back towards his bare chest. His breathing was steady, and mine began to slow as my muscles relaxed into his. I loved these mornings, waking up next to Shane, feeling his body heat beside mine. My eyes closed as I drifted back to sleep, then when I was on the edge of turning off, last night's events came back to me.

I felt horrible for agreeing to avoid Myrnin. It's not like I could ever make him understand either, my sudden disappearance as his assistant and friend was going to hurt him. None of this was his fault. The frustration I'd felt towards Shane last night began to reappear.

I took a slow breath and tried to climb out of bed for the second time. Thankfully, drowsy Shane had given up and turned onto his stomach whilst snoring slightly. After showering and addressing myself as acceptable, I tiptoed down the stairs and walked into an empty lounge room. Focusing on the left wall, I tried to imagine Myrnin's messy, chaotic lad. The image from my mind spread across the wall, and I cautiously stepped between the two thresholds.

I found Myrnin sitting in his chair, just the way I'd left him the day before. He must have sensed my presence, because I small smile developed on his face, but his head remained down.

"We need to talk, Myrnin."

I felt like I was about to break up with someone. And really, I kind of was. Not breaking off a relationship, but a friendship, a partnership. I was breaking Myrnin's trust in me, breaking my commitment to our work. And all that broke my heart a little.

"What's the matter, little Claire?" His smile was replaced with a confused frown.

I stood in front of him, not knowing how he would react to the news I was about to share. It was no secret that Myrnin held a soft spot for me, whether that fully depended on my intellectual ability or not.

"I can't work with you anymore"

"Of course you can, Claire. Why would you think that?" his confused expression grew, mixed with worry and nervousness.

"No Myrnin, I can't. And it would mean a lot to me if you didn't inform Amelie of this. I know she won't approve."

If Amelie found out that I was neglecting Myrnin's research as a favour to my boyfriend, whom had caused major trouble in her town more than once, she would be furious.

Myrnin nodded, as if he understood, even though I'd given him no real explanation. Sometimes I wondered that as a vampire, over the years he'd developed the ability to read mines. He always seemed to know what I was thinking, how I felt, what I wanted.

"It's because of the boy, isn't it?" His face had turned cold, and I didn't blame him. The thought of the ultimatum Shane had faced me with last night made me turn cold as well.

"It's not long turn Myrnin, he'll get over it soon. But for now, we just need to keep some distance. I'm sorry."

I turned to walk out, deciding against the portal. The walk home would give me time to clear my head. Myrnin didn't try to stop me, he remained seated and silent. Out of all the reactions I'd anticipated, this cool and calm Myrnin was not one of them.

"I'll miss you, young Claire."

I pretended to have not heard him, and closed the door to the hidden lab on my way out. I let out a deep sign when I reached the end of the lane, and even though I'd insisted this separation would only be short term; I felt the urge to cry.

"I'll miss you too, Myrnin."


End file.
